Hearts of Iron (Map Game)
1936 and shit will happen, go off what the history books wrote, or change the world. Map mods *Creator: Orwell *Map editor: Orwell *Algo guy: Countries Axis/Fascist *Germany- *Italy- **Albania- *Japan- **Manchukuo- *Nationalist Spain- *British Empire- *Apartheid South Africa- Comintern *USSR- **Sinkiang- **Mongolia- **Tuvan- *Spanish republicans- *French Commune- Allies *Canada- *Australia- *New Zealand- *Belgium- *Rhodesia- Non-Aligned *Saudi Arabia- User:Warrioroffreedom123 (User talk:Warrioroffreedom123) *Persia- *United States- Orwell **Cuba-Orwell **Philippines-Orwell **Haiti-Orwell **Dominican Republic-Orwell **Liberia-Orwell **Guatemala-Orwell **Nicaragua-Orwell **Honduras-Orwell **Panama-Orwell *Netherlands- *Denmark- *India- Dev271 *Pakistan- *Burma- *Portugal- *Yemen- *Poland- *Norway- *Sweden- *Finland- *Latvia- *Lithuania- *Estonia- *Romania- *Austria- *Hungary- *Yugoslavia-Tullin *Bulgaria- *Romania- *Turkey- *Iraq- *Afghanistan- *Siam- *Argentina- *Uruguay- *Brazil- *Paraguay- *Bolivia- *Chile- *Peru- *Ecuador- *Venezuela- *Colombia- *Costa Rica- *El Salvador- *Mexico- *Greece-Rurikof *Chinese Communist Party- **Chinese Workers' and Peasants' Red Army- **Chinese Soviet Republic- **Fujian People's Government- **Jiangxi-Fujian Soviet- *Kuomintang- **Anhui clique- **Zhili clique- **Fengtian clique- **Shanxi clique- **Guominjun- **Ma clique- **Xinjiang clique- **Yunnan clique- **New Guangxi clique- **Guangdong- **Sichuan clique- The Game 1936.0 *'The Soviet Union is in the middle of one of its Five-Year plans. Germany has re-militarized the Rhineland. China stays in civil war. America continues with the New Deal. Italy stands as a powerful nation after the conquest of Ethiopia.' *'Yugoslavia:' We lay a claim on Greek Macedonia and Thrace. We also guarantee the independence of Bulgaria. We also start conscription for males from 18 to 24 years of age. *'Greece:'We do want to sell Greek Macedonia and Thrace with a trade and military deal *'Saudi Arabia:' We use our oil industry to the greatest potential and industrialize the country. We also strengthen our military. Believing war with Yemen to be imminent, we station our army on their border. *'Soviet Union:' We make 11 T-38 tanks. We base our army on the Manchurian border and ask for four-year non-aggression pacts with every bordering country except Japan or Manchuria. (Mod Response Needed) We order our scientists to start researching the T-50 tank and the Katyusha rocket launcher, planning the T-50 will finished in 1938.5 and the Katyusha in 1937. We offer a reward of $3 million to those who can research a nuclear bomb design. We offer an alliance to the United States in order to stop Japanese imperialism. (Player Response Needed): We open up two iron mills and three lumber mills. *The US will not accept. *'US:' We continue rebuilding our country with the New Deal. Military planners also see War Plan White as our most plausible military option. We also begin funding movements in Latin America and Mexico in a hope to turn the America's into a US sphere of Influence. Congress does pass a bill (which is vetoed by Roosevelt) for a non-aggression pact with Japan. 1936.5 *'Tension in the Balkans. Tensions between the Chinese and Japan. US embarking on possible Anti-Soviet path. Continuation of the Spanish Civil War.' *'Saudi Arabia:' We utilize our industries to their fullest extent. Oil wealth is being mined, in order to heavily develop our country. We hope to become very wealthy. Believing war with Yemen to be imminent, we station our troops on their border. ' *'Soviet Union: We make 12 T-38 tanks. We offer a four-year non-aggression pact with Japan and rethink our decision with non-aggression pact with Poland and base our troops on the Polish-Soviet border.' '''We open up another two iron mills and three lumber mills. *'USA:' The US will pursue War Plan White. The Communist Party is outlawed. For our interests we decided to rebuild our military. We research the M3 lee and begin to produce 200 Stuarts and 100 Lees. We begin to construct military factories in the Rust Belt. We also prepare for intervention in the shaky county of Mexico by sending troops to our puppet of Guatemala and on the border with Texas. '''General MacArthur is put in command of the future Mexican expeditionary corps'. *'Yugoslavia:'We ask any nation that wants to split Greece to now help and make agreements on how to do it. *Italy will agree with Bulgaria. *'Yugo:' I think for the best split Italy will get Epirus, Ionian Islands, Thessaly, Evia, and central Greece. Bulgaria should get Thrace, Sporades and the Northeast Aegean Islands and that we should get Macedonia and the rest would be a puppet state of Bulgaria, Italy and Yugoslavia together. 1937.0 *'War could be sparked in the Balkans and in the Americas. The Socialist Party gains popularity in France. Japan - after a incident on the border - decides to invade China. Lithuanian-Polish relations break down into skirmishes on each others border. Lithuania seeks to regain lost territories. Saudi Arabia is beginning to get noticed.' *'USA:' We start a coup in Mexico for democracy. The Second Mexican Civil War begins. We - with 500,000 soldiers and 500 tanks from Guatemala and Texas - invade Mexico. We also ask for alliances with Brazil and Chile. *'Saudi Arabia:' We continue industrializing the country. Many the king's advisors want him to become a Salafist, but the king insists on the nation being a constitutional monarchy. Believing war with Yemen to be imminent, the nation stations an army on the Saudi-Yemeni border. We use our oil to its fullest extent, with many ambitious businessmen having a vision of building a new capital with skyscrapers. *'Greece:' We - seeing aggression of Yugoslavia - give all power to our monarchy so that we have a strong hand in the case of war we also get full mobilization off the Greek army on the the Yugo-Bulgar border. *'British Raj (Now Free India):' There has been a coup. The AIHA - along with the RSS and the Bose-led Congress = have overthrown the British puppet government. Veer Savarkar has become the President while Sardar Patel has become the Vice President and Lord Linlithgow has been taken prisoner. The Muslim League has declared independence. Bose wants a united India while the RSS and the AIHA want the Muslims to have their own country. Mahatma Gandhi tries to control the situation. Riots take place all over India. Hindus clash with Muslims as Hindus flee Muslim majority areas and vice versa. The Muslims in the armed forces and police revolt. The Congress is absorbed into the AIHA. After four months of fighting, the country has been devastated but the confusion has been cleared. An independent state of Pakistan has been created under the Muslim League while India is ruled by the RSS and the ABHP. Non-Muslims are coming into India while Muslims leave the country. Lord Linlithgow is released and the country begins rebuilding under Veer Savarkar. Sardar Patel and Bose unify the country by forcing the princely states to join India. As Pakistan invades Kashmir, Kashmir joins India, Indian forces move in and repel the Pakistani attack. 1937.5 *'Phony War in the Balkans. War looms in the Middle East. The Indian War forever scars the United Kingdom. Fascist Movements quickly grow in the UK. Socialist Revolution in France! French Commune declared, socialist governments put in place across France's colonies. The world might see communism as more of a threat as the Soviet Union continues to build its military force. War sparked between Poland and Lithuania. Will we see Soviet intervention as Lithuania makes its move to take back its "rightful territory?"' *'USA:' We pour another 100,000 soldiers into Mexico with 100 more Stuart tanks. We send 50 B-25 Mitchell bombers and 30 B-17 bombers to bomb government positions. We make it clear to the world that we will not deal with dictatorships and non-democratic countries. We also send 25,000 men into Sonora and Baja. We continue to push into Southern Mexico and the Yucatan. We plan for war with any non-democratic regimes in the western hemisphere. We begin trading with Canada for weapons and resources for war production. We also continue to rebuild our economy with the New Deal producing weapons and vehicles for our war effort in Mexico. *'Saudi Arabia:' We continue industrializing the country. We utilize industry to its fullest extent. We do a buildup on the Yemeni border, seeing war as imminent. We request guns, armored vehicles, artillery and fighter planes from Britain. (Mod response). *'UK:' We refuse. **'Fascist Underground:' We accept after we take control. * Free India: All the princely states have been integrated into India. Subhash Chandra Bose has pushed for Hindu-Muslim unity but the Muslim population drops to around 4% of the total. Elections have been held for the creation of the constituent assembly. Out of the 685 seats, the AIHA supported by the RSS (actually AIHA is better than ABHP) wins 367 seats. 182 seats are won by the AIFB led by Bose and 136 seats are won by the Nehru-Gandhi-led Congress. The AIHA is also supported by the Jains and Buddhists. India becomes a secular nation. The armed forces and the government is reorganised. The new government funds radio, radar and computing projects. A Department for the Advancement in Technology. India requests an alliance with Japan and asks Japan for a supply of weapons. India would like to buy 100 Nakajima Ki-27s and 20 Mitsubishi G3M bombers from Japan as well as license production of Arisaka Type 38 rifles. India requests Japan to set up its Type 95 Ha-Go manufacturing facilities in India (Mod Response Needed). India currently produces Berthier LMGs and Lee Enfield Rifles as well as Armoured Cars. The ABHP supports the Fascist movement in Britain. * Japan: We agree to this arms deal despite our bloody war in China and the looming threat of the Soviet Union. * Yugo: We now cross the Greek border with 200,000 troops. We also recruit more soldiers and ask Bulgaria and Italy to attack Greece, too. *'Mod:' The Italians happily agree. The Bulgarians invade just wanting their old land back. 1938.0 *'Britain falls to fascism! A referendum was held on January 15th by fascist members of parliament which swiftly brought Oswald Mosley to power. Mosley has decided to secure both Iraq and Iran. Mosley's BUF has also hailed Germany's anschluss of Austria as a huge success for Germany. Some people say the British might intervene in Belgian affairs as well. The war in America drags on still with the US closing in on Mexico City. The Second Sino-Japanese war still drags on. Anglo-German fears of a French takeover of Belgium might come true thanks to the rise of the Belgian Communist Party and France's support for the Republicans in Spain. War in Poland drags on' *'Free India- '''The constitution has come into effect. India sends an expeditionary force consisting of the 1st Armored Brigade (using Ha-Go tanks) to Nationalist Spain. The 2nd Armored Brigade is sent to China (under Japan) to help Japan - along with two Mountaineer divisions. 20 Ki-27s are sent to Nationalist Spain and 30 Ki-27s are sent to Japan in China. We set up our navy with Japanese help. *'Saudi Arabia:' Now that the coup has been successful, we request arms from the British. We continue to use industries and pump out oil money. Industrialization continues. Believing war with Yemen to be imminent, we station a large fraction of our military on their border. **'British Dip:' Britain will supply the Saudis with arms and artillery from the Great War with the appropriate ammunition. We also will provide the Saudis with cruiser tanks and a WWI era battle cruiser. *'USA:' We continue to push into Mexico adding 50,000 more men into the fray taking Baja and the Yucatan. We begin bombing government positions in Mexico City. We also push with 25,000 men into the rest of Sonora. We add three more arms plants in Ohio and New York. *'Yugo:' We are now demand Greece to surrender since we already split them in two with our 100,000 troops. We also ask Italy if we can join their alliance. **Going to ignore that. 1938.5 *'The Spanish Civil War drags on with the Anglo-German fascists backing Franco while the French back the Republicans. Coup in South Africa brings Malan to power forming Apartheid South Africa, still going along with Britain. Australia, New Zealand and Canada break off from the British Commonwealth. Japan continues to push into China. The Third Balkan War winds down. American troops march on Mexico City. Germany gets away with annexing the Sudetenland. The Soviet Union intervenes on the side of Lithuania in the Polish-Lithuanian War. Ireland also gets independence from Britain.' *'India:' Official name is changed to 'The Independent State of India' simply referred to as India. The Indian Army currently consists of 14 divisions (seven infantry, three mountaineer, two cavalry and two mechanized) - each with artillery and engineer support battalions. The IAF consists of 24 West land Wapitis (No. One Sq), 98 Ki-27s (No. Two - No. Six Sq.) and 30 Mitsubishi G3Ms (No. Seven Sq and No. Eight Sq) along with other training aircraft. Two military factories are dedicated to license production of Ki-27s. India buys 20 Ki-21 Bombers from Japan to set up the No. Nine Sq. Indian naval dockyards start the construction of four Ganga Class destroyers (modified Fubuki Class destroyers). The Indian navy currently consists of four frigates inherited from the RIN, these were modified with Japanese help. We start mining our mineral resources to the full extent. We export iron, steel and coal. Coal power plants are set up across the country. India sends an ultimatum to Bhutan and Nepal, ordering them to join the State. The army has already been stationed on Nepalese and Bhutanese borders. '(Mod Response)' *Fearing annihilation both nations join. *'Greece:We now facing defeat of our great greek kingdom will surrender to the armies of yugoslav bulgar and italian army and we will accept the splitt of greece if the people in the nations are free to keep speaking the greek language and keep having their culture '''(mod reponse) **'Bulgaria': It is possible, we just require them to speak Bulgarian as well. **'Italy': Great Mussolini wishes for them to speak Italian as their primary language ad adopts to some Italian ways. *'Yugo:'We accept the greek surrend and to honour the desesion to surrender we will rename our official name to Kingdom of Serbs,Croats,Slovenes and greeks.We also ask bulgaria to leave eastern macedonia and accept the splitt of greece .we also ask germany if we can join the axis .we create a railway from skopje to belgrade sarajevo to split and Ljubljana *'Saudi Arabia: '''We invade Yemen. '''We offer Yemen to an opportunity to surrender. '''Industries are used to their fullest extent, will oil being pumped out heavily. Wealth continues to flow into the country. Little does the public know, the King is a mere figurehead to an unknown General, General Qassim Muhammed. His ideology is much like Wahhabism and Fascism mixed. He also has some Pan-Arab elements. Our army uses the black standard flag when invading Yemen. *The Spanish Civil War should have ended with a Nationalist victory by now. Dont you think ? * No because the French communists are now supplying the Republicans. 1939.0 *'Germany overruns the rest of Czechoslovakia. The Spanish War is a seemingly never ending conflict (and is starting to look like modern Syria). Many Bolshevik factions have broken off along with the anarchists. Meanwhile the more democratic parts of the Nationalists break off into different factions fighting against Franco only. Saudi Arabia shows its power in the recent middle east war. Mexico is overrun by the Americans and turned into a puppet state. Indian aggression on the rise, possible Southeast Asian War? Mosely's Britain increasingly working with the Nazi's. The Polish-Lithuanian conflict begins to die down as the Soviets near warsaw. Fascist movements grow int Turkey. Greece puppetted by Italy and Yugoslavia. Japan continues to advance in China. Possible Axis-Comintern War on the horizon as Britian increasingly hostile towards Belgium, Mosely demands British troops be stationed in the Netherlands.' *'Saudi: Our invasion of Yemen is working out very well. We continue to pump out Oil revenue, and we contruct modern architecture in Riyadh. '**We call out to any European Powers for modern weaponary in return for Oil. '''Meanwhile, a literacy campaign is launched. General Qassium Muhammed plans to unite Arabia. '**We offer Yemen a final chance to surrender(mod response) Category:World War 2 Category:Hearts of Iron (Map Game)